


I want you (drunk in love)

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied ReignCorp, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oblivious!Supercorp, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: "Before you go" The blonde pointed out. Strong arms holding Lena and lips uniquely soft  brushed the delicate pale skin of her neck "Look at me, and tell me she makes you feel better than I do” Kara’s grip on Lena’s hips became more impatient, like if she never wanted to let go, but had to soon. “Admit that you don’t feel a thing for me, and I won’t bother you ever again in your life."ORThe one where Kara finally gathered enough courage to confess everything she felt for Lena, but maybe some old acquaintance got on her way, leaving both women at wreck.





	I want you (drunk in love)

Drunk. That's what Kara was, and what she has been for a couple of days now.

The blonde couldn’t know if she was drunk in love, or in sadness, or if she was just drunk. All she knew and felt was the heartache, memories of the last time she saw her burning in her skull. That incesant pain in her heart was getting the worst from her, annoying Kara to the point she solarflared using her heat visión trying to release her frustration.

The migraine, the way her body hurt, the way that kiss replayed over and over again in her head. She was fully intoxicated, and next morning, the hangover would probably send her to the DEO.

 

Her heart was broken, and the Kryptonian didn’t know how to go through the unbearable pain of the loss she felt she suffered. It was really ironic, she could handle bullets and lots of punchs, still, the Girl of Steel was suffering lovesickness feeling impossibly stupid at being weak like that.  

But the problem is, she doesn’t even know how that happened, the woman started being the star of her dreams and quickly the star to bright her darkest days. Kara fell in love between lunch dates and late nights movie dates. She fell in love with her best friend, now she’s desperated, trying to supress her feelings and hide them one thousand feet under the dirt.

Her mourning had a name (as beautiful as she was) and well, also lastname, incredibly green eyes and a smile that would make the most powerful woman on Earth kneel. Lena Luthor was the one to blame for the disgusting, pathetic and painful state of Kara Danvers.

Alex, Maggie and all of the superfriends had tried to get her out of that horrible pit she was in, tried to make her realice she was only hurting herself. But the more they tried, the angrier Kara grew.  

Hell, Sawyer had warned her.

The blonde sighed with disdain and stumbled as she tried to open the door of her lately cold and empty apartment. The metal of the keys felt heavy in her hands, like if she was holding a billion pounds of kryptonite.

"I should have done it, damn it. I should have followed Maggie's advice" Kara mumbled before she smashed the glass full of a terribly looking liquid against the kitchen table. “Golly" She said, and laughed dryly as the splinters from the glass spread throughout her kitchen.

She couldn’t remember being so drunk before in her life, and she’s aware she looks like hell, but she isn’t in the mood to worry about that right now in fact, she isn’t in the mood to worry about anything at all. The looks of disappointment from her family and superfriends told her that. Man, she still remembers that little girl's look when Supergirl laughed at her as the little kitty got trapped in a tree.

Now, she regretted her lack of courage before. The superhero hated the fact that she wasn’t able to look at those wonderful emerald-green eyes and dive. She had gotten the oportunities, but then those three words felt so heavy in her tongue and the fear of rejection made her take too many steps back.

She loved her, Kara knew she was in love with Lena Luthor. But by the time she decided to tell her, it was too late.  

The reporter still felt the deep pain in her chest at the memory of her best friend in the arms of another woman. And suddenly, the sound of coffee cups crashing to the ground became the only sound she heard in her nightmares. When she wakes up, sweating and panting, she remembers all she possibly lost, overwhelmed as she realises how much it is.

 

* * *

 

_"Ka-Kara...I-I didn’t see you walk in" Lena swallowed as she tried to recover from the long kiss, she quickly tidied herself, but the dark red lipstick smudged all over her face wasn’t any help._

_Both of their hearts beating in a chaotic way, and they knew that whatever was happening, wasn’t going to have a happy ending._

_"_ _Oh, it's fine” Kara whispered, still standing at the doorway “Jess told me that you were discussing business with a partner, apparently I didn’t know what kind of partner. And I thought about passing by and leaving you this" She said pointing to the coffee on the floor, her voice hoarse._

_Kara blinked twice, and then laughed with rage "I had no idea that...if I had known you would be...I'm really sorry, I-it wasn’t my intention to interrupt" The reporter glanced for last time at her best friend and her companion. Deep brown eyes looked at her with clear and genuine confusion._

_Kara turned around to leave her friend's office._

_"_ _Kara" The blonde squeezed her eyes tightly before turning to look at Lena. "Please stop. I'm really sorry" The shade of guilt in the young Luthor's eyes made the older woman’s stomach twitch “I don’t know what happened back there."_

_"It's called kiss. Usually, it's when two people join their lips. And you don’t have to feel sorry, Lena, we're just friends" Her breathing became heavier as she spoke, poison present in each of her words “If someone’s is sorry, it’s me. I shouldn’t have interrupted you” She smiled with hypocrisy and saw rage growing in the emerald green eyes._

_"I know what a kiss is, my dear" Kara shivered at that. Infinite times Lena has called her that, but now it feel cold and void of any emotion. She immediately recovered, and attempted to leave the office but a incredibly strong grip on her arm stopped her._

_"What do you want?" She growled and Lena opened her eyes in surprise._

_"Wait, are you really angry?" The raven haired woman asked cautiously._

_"Let go of me” Kara stared at her blankly._

_Neither of them recognized the blonde standing there in a pink cardigan. The lovely and sunny version of the reporter absolutely gone. Now it was a darker version of her, looking furious at Lena with fists clenched at her sides, something similar to when she got infected with red kryptonite._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" The CEO asked firmly, anger finally running through her veins._

_"Nothing. Go back to your office, that beautiful woman must be waiting for you" She said, and Lena’s eyes reflected sadness, and pure rage. And maybe something like jealousy but it was something absurd to even think about._

_"You got to be fucking kidding me, Danvers” The raven haired said, and blue collided with green. A swirl of feelings passing through them._

_Kara couldn’t believe anything going on, and she felt panic starting to rise trough her._

_She knew from the moment they met, Lena Luthor was going to be her death. Kara was truly, madly and deeply in love with the woman who became her best friend in a short time, and the slow burn was killing her._

_The way those green eyes crept up to her heart wasn’t a friendly thing, neither was how her laughter brought light to her whole world. Or even the countless times which during their movie nights, the only thing she focused on was Lena and never the movie._

_Their dynamics were never meant to be friendly. Kara and Lena were meant to be more than just best friends, but none of them realised that soon enough. How could they had been so oblivious? Even J’Onn encouraged Kara to confess her feelings._

_But it was too late._

_The moment she walked in that office, the place where they both shared so many memories and saw her best friend entangled in the arms of that good looking brunette, her world fell apart._

_And the problem was that, this time, her broken heart was shown in a different way. Kara didn’t cry, nor did she looked sad. That tremor of her complete bone structure was granted by anger, anger that was consuming her with every passing second._

_Her brain asked her to flee, to forget everything she ever felt for Lena Luthor and move on. To forget how green her eyes were and how bright they looked each time they shared glances. But her heart was begging her to stay and listen to what the green-eyed woman had to say, to stay and pray for the well-being of her shattered heart._

_In her perfectly smooth black dress, which hugged her waist exquisitely, Lena Luthor couldn’t help but feel as if she was choking. She cleared her throat and looked at her friend with her eyes burning, trying to hide the tear that slid silently down her prominent cheekbones._

_She was confused. From the moment her ex came into her office, until that exact moment. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, Lena didn’t stop feeling as if her world were upside down._

_The moment Sam crashed her lips against hers, she felt like she was betraying the adorable blonde. And her mind betrayed her, taking Lena to endless memories of her friend and her in the office._

_Her heart was already beating rapidly, thinking that those hands on her waist were Kara’s, and not her ex’s, but no one was as soft and incredibly careful as her best friend. So, when she heard the crystal door of her office slide open, followed by the clang of porcelain crashing to the floor, her heart went into a cardiac arrest._

_Noticing the blonde's gaze, Lena shuddered to the core. The always expressive look of her friend became unreadable._

_"Why are you doing this?" Lena spat upset "Why are you doing this now?" She asked calmly this time._

_Kara opened and closed her mouth multiple times, not knowing what to say. Unable to tell Lena how much she loved her._

_"That's what I thought" Lena said, voice so low that if it wasn’t for her superhearing, Kara wouldn’t have heard._

_Their eyes collided for the last time and Lena finally made the decision walking back into her office. So Kara decided to get to the elevator before she did something stupid like confessing her undying love or something like that._

_The young Luthor felt Sam staring amused at her, and it was when she filled her glass with two perfect ice cubes and the strongest Scotch she’s ever had, that she gathered the guts to look at her._

_"Oh-My-God, Luthor." The brunette gave her ex-girlfriend a grin and laughed. Lena felt the blush crepting up her chest and cheeks, finally spreading to her ears. "You're SO in love with that hot little puppy."_

_Lena laughed at the idiot nickname and took a sip of her drink._

_"I'm not. Not at all" She said and her voice betrayed her, breaking in the middle of the sentence “And do not call her hot” Lena rolled her eyes as Sam laughed fondly._

_Hell she was, Kara Danvers was one to make Lena’s heart race. Her best friend was the only one who made her feel alive._

_"My my, possesive she is"_

_"Shut up. Maybe I’m a little into her, but it's nothing I cannot handle." The raven haired woman sighed knowing she was lying to herself and to her friend. The bubbly reporter was the only matter Lena wasn’t a genius at, and her feelings for her the equation she never found and answers for._

 

* * *

 

Kara whined when she saw that that was the last bottle of alcohol, she rubbed her temples angrily. It's been days since she saw Lena making out with the brunette, and the pain and anguish didn’t subside as the days went by, although it got worse.

The blonde had seen each and every single one of the candids of the two brunettes from last week. Some of them at an expensive restaurant in National City, others in a nightclub they once attended, and the ones that sunk Kara deeper were those in Noonan's, THEIR place.

Whoever saw them would think that the two powerful women were kissing, but Samantha (Kara had finally discovered the name of the owner of those wonderful legs) was just leaning to say something to Lena in her ear. Still, that was enough for the blonde to lose her cool and in a moment of weakness she flew to the balcony of the L-Corp building.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Kara" Lena smirked at the sight of the large silhouette "What are you doing here?" She asked innocently, but she fooled no one. Lena knew about Sam’s shenanigans and decided to play along with it, trying to call the blonde’s attention. The CEO grabbed her purse and stared blankly at Kara"I have a date and I'm kind of late, can we talk later?"_

_"Who is she?" The red cape of her uniform fluttered one last time before Kara staggered her way to Lena's office, hands on her hips shielding herself of any pain._

_"Kara what the fuck, are you drunk?" Luthor asked knowing the answer, blue eyes injected with blood said it all._

_"Who is she? Who is the...” Hiccup "Y-your one” Kara repeated again, tightening her grip on the desk. Jaw clenched as she looked down._

_"Who?"_

_"You know who I'm talking about"_

_"Oh, Sam." Lena smiled and then she felt Kara checking her up. The blonde licked her lips, and Lena felt lust pooling through all her body. Neither the blonde nor the brunette could deny the heat that spread from their chests "She's an old friend, more like an ex"_

_Kara gulped._

_"Will you go out with her?" The blonde pointed to the purse in Lena’s hands._

_Kara shot her a look full of something like sorrow? Pain even and standing there Lena came to the conclusion that maybe Sam's words were true, maybe after all Kara felt for Lena, what the youngest Luthor felt for her._

" _Go, enjoy your night" Kara whispered and smiled cynically, using the desk as a rock almost climbing it._

_"You're too drunk, Kar, you should go home" Lena couldn’t hide her concern, and she felt pathetic when the Super honest-to-God laughed at her._

" _Why do you even care?"_

" _Right, I shouldn’t give a fuck about you" The small woman replied, hurrying her way out of her office. And maybe she made a show of doing so, swaying her hips ferociously for Kara to see._

_Lena’s mischievous smirk was sort of lost in the way, as a lecherous moan bubbled up from her throat when Kara put her between her and the wall. Without a second thought, Lena wrapped her long, milky legs around the hero's defined waist and entangles her arms around her neck, sighing on the basis of_ _Kara’_ _s rippled_ _abdomen_ _against her stomach._

_"Before you go" The blonde pointed out. Strong arms holding Lena and lips uniquely soft  brushed the delicate pale skin of her neck "Look at me, and tell me she makes you feel better than I do” Kara’s grip on_ _Lena’_ _s hips became more impatient, like if she never wanted to let go, but had to so_ _o_ _n. “Admit that you_ _don’t_ _feel a thing for me, and I_ _won’_ _t bother you ever again in your life."_

_The CEO_ _wasn’t_ _one to deny how much Kara's roughness turned her on, and even though she was drunk as hell, Lena felt like she was the one intoxicated. Pale and tanned skin burnt wherever you touched, and every rational thought slowly abandonned Lena._

_Open-mouthed kisses on_ _Lena’_ _s neck was what drove her insane, she rolled her hips stealing a loud gasp from_ _Kara’s_ _beautiful mouth. Lena groaned every time her friend (?) bit her pulse point, and the smoothed it with her tongue._

_"I-I don’t..." Her breathing became erratic, everything around her started to seem as it was moving. A whimper escaped involuntarily from her lips and Lena scolded herself at the exact_ _moment_ _she sensed a smile forming where her jaw and neck met._

_Prior to Kara, Lena had a lot o flings and hook-ups, but she really never felt anything similar. The unstoppable desire to have Kara, not completely in a sexual way, but something more intimate. She wanted the reporter since the first time she saw her, wanted to hold her, take care of her and adore her the way Kara Danvers deserved, the way everybody else adore Supergirl._

_Lena Luthor fell in love with a Super, and there was no way she could get a happy ending._

_"What?_ _Didn’_ _t hear you" Kara pressed Lena closer to the wall. The office catching up with every moan, groan and whimper leaving their mouths. It was also wicked games for Kara, having Lena so close but so far. Right there, she hoped that things between them had been differently, different pasts would have made a small difference, but she_ _didn’t_ _care, she fell in love with her best friend and it almost broke her._

_Kara kept working in the task of making Lena feel good, finally lifting her gaze to look at Lena, flushed cheeks and lips parted; the most beautiful sight in the whole_ _universe_ _(and she has seen a lot of sights in a lot of universes). Lena felt like fainting and saw the blonde looking lovingly at her, swallowing as she ackowledged the cerulean of her eyes, and the devilish red that surrounded her pupils due to the unknown amounts of liquor she had drunk those last weeks._

_"Do what you want with Sam. Hell, do what you want with anybody you want. But_ _don’t_ _you dare to deny the way your heart speed up when we are close to each other”_ _Kara’_ _s lips ghosted above Lena’s. In a blink the warmth of the body pressed against hers was gone and Supergirl had vanished leaving the dark haired dazed on her place._

* * *

 

 

Kara didn’t regret a thing, it has been a long time since their glorious meeting at L-Corp and she still felt her lips tingling as she remembered the way Lena shivered against her whole body.

Days, even weeks had passed since the last time they crossed paths. The blonde was exhausted and self aware of how awful her aspect was. Somehow, she managed not to let anyone suspect how drunk and broken she was during working hours, but the bags under her eyes and the lack of superpowers confirmed the way she felt. So, thank Rao, Cat forced her to take a break because ‘that walking dead look’ couldn’t bring anything good for CatCo.

Now, she sat in her homey apartment. Freezing over the icy wind, but to tired to close the windows; bottles of booze everywhere.  

The TV was showing a old-looking movie Kara had never seen. Remote control in one hand, while in the other, a bottle of common alcohol found in the drawers was held. She was thankful she solarflared, able to feel the dizziness that the human drink gave her.

Her eyes staring at the screen, but her mind was thousands of feet away.

It was when she left Lena's office that she realized her life would be miserable without that pair of emerald-green eyes that one day looked at her with such love and affection. Lena had become her yellow sun but at the same time she was her kryptonite, and she had become addicted to it.

The sound of knuckles pounding her door roughly brought her out of her reverie. She stood on her feet, sipping from the bottle before opening without looking who was at her door.

She squeezed the bottle in her hands and felt her palm sting as small splinters of glass dug into it. Kara howled at the unknown pain and both women looked at Kara's hand full of blood.

Lena.

Lena let go of her purse and after closing the door behind them, she took Kara's hand and their eyes connected "How the hell?" She asked, confusion filling her voice and eyes.

"I ran out of power" replied the blonde without any feeling in her voice, completely void of emotion "I fought with an alien and it was big and I was angry".

Kara was surprised to see that her friend gently guided her blindly through her apartment, until they reached the bathroom and Lena turned the switch on.

She looked down at their joint hands, breat hitching on her throat, Lena’s hand was so small and warm against hers.

"Sit down," she ordered and looking at the floor, the Super obeyed "Where do you keep your first aid kit?" The brunette hurried, the amount of blood scaring her.

The blonde pointed to the place where the small kit rested and Lena grabbed it quickly.

"Ouch" The blonde complained when she felt a burning sensation when her friend was disinfecting each cut. She pouted slowly, completely amused by how good Lena looked and before she could stop herself, she blurted out “You look beauuuutiful today”

"God damn, you’re so freaking drunk" She sighed looking at the blonde's hand, no matter how absurd it sounded, how warm and soft her hand were soothed her. After bandaging the injured hand, Lena stood up and sighed when she saw Kara with slumped shoulders, defeated.

These days hadn’t been easy for her either. After Supergirl left her in her office, her facade was ruined. She did not leave work for days, crying nonstop every night since then. Her stomach was empty, the only thing she ate being the protein bars that Jess offered her every back and then, and had already thrown up the scotch she had ingested.

It took all her courage to knock at Kara’s door, but all her strength fled when she saw the wounded blonde.

"Look at me," she begged Kara.

"No. I-I don’t think it's necessary." She rubbed the bandage on her right hand.

"Kar"

Lena stifled a cry, overwhelmed when the Kryptonian's eyes connected with hers.

They were empty and injected with blood, more than they were the last time she saw them and Lena wondered how many alcohol a solar-flared superhero could have before death. The dark circles became more noticeable than before, and the CEO felt the blood leave her body leaving a sensation of coldness instead.

The Luthor cupped her cheek and their eyes met again, she rubbed her thumb against the soft skin and whispered "Oh darling, what are we doing?"

Voiceless, the blonde stood up and led Lena to the couch. She turned off the television and sat down, folding her legs, looking at the raven-haired woman. Her fingers slowly traced her friend's forearm, and cleared her throat before speaking.

"I have no idea, you tell me" She spoke still under the influence of alcohol.

"We've been running in circles and hurting each other, for what?"

Kara smirked "So, I hurt you?" She wondered "It wasn’t me you caught in the arms of an, aparently, ex" She gritted her teeth and stopped the move of her large fingers over the pale skin of the youngest Luthor.

Lena felt a wave of guilt as she realized that maybe, she was the one to blame. Yes, Kara hadn’t confessed her feelings sooner, but neither did she. It was Lena who ruined whatever it was they had the moment she decided to play wicked games with Sam.

"I-I'm...you're right," she said, exhausted.

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Kara opened her mouth to speak.

"Anything else left to say?" Lena wiped her cheeks before looking up. Now noticing how blue eyes watered too "I could use some sleep, so if you really don’t mind..." The blonde was interrupted when perfectly red, plump lips crashed into hers.

At first Lena could sense the doubt in Kara, but when she wrapped her arms around her neck she finally felt at home. All the pain suffered over the last weeks faded as tongues slipped together. They both needed, craved the contact otherwise they’d had lost their minds.

Lena pushed Kara onto the couch and hovered above her. Knees spread either side of her waist, the woman felt powerful at having Supergirl at her mercy. She struggled to do so, but anyway Lena guided her lips to the blonde's neck and smiled in a satisfactory manner when she caught a glimpse of skin turn reddish feeling proud of her work. A  path of kisses from her jawline, forehead and nose, finally depositing a long and passionate kiss on her lips.

Kara complained when Lena pulled away.

"I could have stayed with Sam and could have avoided the scandal of a Super and a Luthor together. But damn right you were. I can have a lot of acquaintances, but none of them will make me feel the way you do” She whispered looking into her eyes and thenintertwined her fingers with the hand that wasn’t injured "None of them can make my knees weaken with a smile, none of them will take my breath away on the basis of just existing“ Lena rubbed her thumb on Kara's hips, and kissed her one last time before confessing," I won’t love any of them the way I love you, Kara Danvers."

This time it was the blonde who pushed herself to sit with Lena straddling her lap, and kissed her with so much love she felt like dying. The pain already gone. Those three words being the only thing she needed to come back to life. Kara smiled widely before answering.

"For Rao’s sake. I love you so much, Lena Luthor“ She sighed, hugging her tightly and letting herself finally relax with the CEO’s scent.

Minutes later, Lena felt Kara's breath even, warning the puppy looking girl had fallen asleep. She ran her fingers through her golden hair and stroked it slowly. They knew there were a lot of things to talk about and discuss, but right now, with the beautiful, adorable and loveable woman cuddled up in her arms, Lena felt more than ready for anything to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, fellas. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Find me at @luthorhood on twitter :)


End file.
